An Odd Summer to Say the Least
by Kitkatta
Summary: '"What's your name?" I asked curiously, feeling my stomach shift uncomfortably as she grinned widely at me. It seemed too perfect for my liking. "Mary, Mary Sue Parfait." Oh. I see.' What is Ponyboy to do when Ms. Perfect steals away the attention and hearts of Greasers and Socs alike? Team up with Bob Sheldon and get rid of her and her spell of course! Rated T for language.
1. Ponyboy's New Dislike

They all stared in silence at her, and this silence was getting to be too much for me. I looked at her again, but I didn't see what it was that made even Darry and Dally stop and stare.

Her body was nice I guess, with nice curves that weren't too much or too little. Her hair was a flowing black, like the night sky, and her eyes were a sparkling dark blue. Her smile was pretty too I guess, with perfect white teeth and soft looking pink lips.

"Hey, thanks for getting those guys off my back." She started walking towards us, her strides confident and sure, but not arrogant. Her voice was silky, and I saw Johnny go red from the corner of my eye.

I couldn't stand this silence- or this girl. "What's your name?" I asked curiously, feeling my stomach shift uncomfortably as she grinned widely at me.

It seemed too perfect for my liking.

"Mary, Mary Sue Parfait."

Oh. I see.

I came across the term 'Mary-Sue' once while reading something my English teacher had given the class. It was of stuff we should both use and never use in writing.

Mary-Sue meant a perfect female character, which everyone always ends up hating.

She smiled a sweet smile at me, before asking us for our names. The others had only been too happy to introduce themselves.

"Ponyboy." I had a little edge in my voice, and I was hoping she did indeed detect it.

"What a charming name! I love it so much. Can I call you Pony? If that's alright with you of course."

I can already tell this won't be a fun summer.

Why did we have to chase off those damn Socs?

* * *

Oh goodness, this is not going to end well, I'm telling you. Why? Well, for one, the idea randomly pops into my idea and I just HAD to write it down, you know?

I'm sitting in my room randomly giggling with the stupid plot line I come with, and let me tell you, this is going to be a lot of fun for me.


	2. Bob's New Dislike

I sat at the Tasty Freeze, sighing as the guys once again went off about the Mary girl. She smiled at us politely before going back to talking to whoever it is she roped into her trap.

It had to a be a trap, all of it.

She was just perfect... Perfect curves, perfect voice, perfect face, perfect hair...

Too perfect.

I finally got annoyed with this bullshit and made my way from the table, walking past Randy's car and towards the park. I doubt the guys even noticed over their drooling for the girl. But I think I heard her and her perfect voice call 'Bob, wait!' before being calmed by my friends. It was one girl, why were they so concerned with being in her attention?

It was getting so crazy!

What was so good about little Ms. Perfect? It was getting on my nerves. First they are sexually harassing her-which I honestly didn't care too much for-but next thing I know they are apologizing and can't bring it in them to do so much as give her a perverted comment.

I needed some air away from her, and the way she made my friends act all idiotically in love. It was just gross.

I kicked a can on my way to the park, overhearing some more words on the black haired girl.

"Ain't she a real looker?"

"Such a cutie, with all her manners and attitude. Don't find too many like her."

"You got that right."

I hated this. It was one girl. In the whole world, out of 6 billion people. She's perfect...

Too perfect.

Walking into the park, I see a scowling redheaded Greaser, and I couldn't help but grin just a little. Now I could blow off a little steam!

"Hey Greaser!" I called out with a cocky tone, trying to keep my anger hidden. I didn't feel like letting him know I was growing to dislike Mary more 'n more, so I'd let him think I was just doing it for kicks.

He didn't hear me, so I just walked closer. Four words he muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear, caused me to freeze in my strides.

He then noticed my shadow, and the youngest Curtis turned faster then you could say 'wait'. He looked as though he was just caught swearing by his overly strict mom, with the fear growing more and more on his face.

Yet those four words kept me from slugging him...

"Stupid Mary Sue Parfait..."

Maybe I wasn't the only one growing to hate her.

* * *

Oh goodness, I hope you know this is written sloppily (in my opinion) but I honestly don't care. I'm doing this purely for joy. If you enjoy this, I'm overly glad.

It's just so fun to make fun of Mary-Sue's, isn't it? And thank you to the lovely four who reviewed quite quickly in my opinion. Makes me feel loved.

For those who don't know, Parfait is not only a delicious fruit and ice cream treat, but also the French word for 'Perfect'

So until next time my dearies! And yes! Bob and Pony have found one common thing they are both beginning to hate more and more! When I had been explaining to a friend about some of the ideas I had, she just laughed... Be prepared!


	3. An Alliance

**I couldn't contain myself! I just need to get down this idea soon- before I blow up! Now, the POV is gonna go from Ponyboy, to Bob, to Third person, alright? Not in that order or anything, but for when I see it fit. Now, on with this! **

* * *

Ponyboy stared up at Bob Sheldon, faintly noting that he was the very one who had hurt Johnny. His brain was yelling at him to leave, but also telling him to stay.

He blinked when he realized something.

He had threatened himself mentally, saying; "Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you stay put or else you ain't gonna see the light of day ever again."

What the hell?

Either way, the redhead peered at Bob, studying his expression. He didn't look that angry or drunk...

But he had heard him say those words... And remembering the reaction he had gotten from the gang when he had mumbled those same words, he did not expect the next events to go well for him.

Years later, when he looked back upon these events with horror, he was glad he was wrong.

"So you don't dig that Mary either?" Bob asked, still sounding a bit annoyed but also curious.

"Uh..." This was the first conversation he was having the pleasure of continuing with a sober Bob. "Y-Yeah." If it wasn't for the events that had happened only twenty or so minutes ago, he would have held his speech better. He would NOT have stuttered!

"What's with the bruise?" Bob asked, even though it was a little uncomfortable. He was the reason the kid had a lot of bruises most of them time... Why were they getting along now?

"Uh..."

"Does it have to do anything with Mary?"

"...Yeah..." And with a sigh, Pony sat down on the edge of the fountain dejectedly. He began twiddling with his hands, and after a minute or two of awkward silence, explained himself properly.

"Mary had finally left our house after telling her story, so she could go to work, and I was getting sick of how everyone was practically bowing down at her feet. Even Dally- the Dallas Winston- was acting that way! He was like a love struck teenage girl, and the others were no different." Bob imagined Dallas as a love struck teenage girl as best as he could.

He was going to have nightmares.

After grimacing and shuddering, Bob listened as Pony started up again. "But I have respect for them, so I didn't say anything. After awhile of hearing them coo all over her- which was sickening and out of character!- I muttered 'Stupid Mary Sue Parfait' under my breath. To make this long story shorter, they blew up and I just ran from the house. Dally was the one that dealt the blow though."

Bob frowned, but thought that sounded like typical Greaser behavior. Until he wondered what would happen if he said the same thing around his friends...

"Somethin's not right about her..." Ponyboy mumbled moodily, no longer sad, frustrated, and anger. Just frustrated now. "I mean, she made all of them so out of character. That's not healthy."

"Agreed." Bob said, remembering how even his most stoic and perverted friends had changed their personalities so quickly.

"Ya know, this is the first actual conversation we've ever had." The tone he had told Bob that he was feeling awkward, which annoyed the Soc. Even if he felt the same.

"Wanna make it our last?"

"No, not really. I want to deal with Mary first." Ponyboy just shrugged, sitting up and looking up. "Boy it's getting late." He looked over to Bob, who looked at him.

"Hey-"

"Ponyboy!" The two were startled as Sodapop appeared practically out of thin air and hugged his baby brother, as if he had been missing for a week and nearly died from a fire or something.

"W-What? Soda?!" Pony was confused, and was quickly set down on his feet. Bob watched the scene with amusement as he was neglected completely.

"I'm sorry I ever yelled at you baby brother, I really am. You just haven't gotten to know Mary yet." Bob could see the grimace on the younger greaser's face. Apparently, he didn't want to know Mary any more.

Dallas Winston and Darry soon appeared as well. Dally looked ashamed as he avoided eye contact with the youngest member.

Ponyboy thought he was going to choke.

"Sorry for hitting you man, my temper just slip, you know?"

"...sure..." The way Pony said it sounded as though he wanted someone to whack him with a frying pan that was completely on fire.

"Come on, Mary yelled at us enough and said she'd like to get to know you more." Darry grinned, putting one hand on Pony's shoulder as Soda did the same for the other shoulder. They quickly lead him away, and Bob realized they hadn't even glanced at him.

The youngest Greaser was absolutely terrified though. Why? What do you mean 'Why?'?! Did you not just read how Dally, the toughest and most violent of them all, was acting?!

Dally would never have felt ashamed, and might have said a quick subtle apology. In fact, no one but him would know that it was an apology.

Darry would have waited until Pony came home before he apologized, so that both of them had enough time to cool off.

What was Mary doing to them?!

Pony glanced back at the Soc, and their eyes locked. No longer was it a clash of Greaser green-grey eyes against Soc hazel eyes, but instead an understanding.

An alliance.

* * *

**Oh dear heavens, this is going to be the absolute end of me. What can I say? This is so amusing though. I love Mary-Sue's, and I cannot wait until I get deeper into the story.**

**This is going to be a very odd story, to say the least, but yeah. This is mostly for my amusement if anything, but like I said, if you enjoy it, that's wonderful. **

**The Quaag, was that a good enough Dally appearance for you? (I said out of character many times, because another irritant of mine is OOCness. I'm glad because sober Bob is known at all, and Pony is being slightly effected by Ms. Parfait)**

**And that's the end of this. **


	4. Nothing's the Same

I lied on my bed, back to Sodapop as thoughts ran through my head. Soda didn't pick up on it. He didn't see it. He couldn't see my worry, my fear. He always did before.

Why not now?

He wasn't like his golden god self anymore, but instead another guy. Another guy with a sensitive and reckless face. Another guy with brown eyes and golden hair.

Just because he looks the same, doesn't mean it is the same. The reason he looked so handsome was not only because of his looks, but because he could live up to them. He could be sensitive enough to understand others. He could be reckless enough to go walking down a street on his hands.

Now, he was just another love struck guy.

I couldn't help but whimper at the thought of losing Soda. Sodapop Patrick Curtis. My big brother.

Then there was Johnny, who was still shy and slightly jumpy, but not as much as earlier. Now I didn't have the same best friend who listened to me and understood me- just as much as Soda sometimes.

Now I just had a guy who looked scared that prattled on about some girl named Mary Sue Parfait.

Maybe I ought stop prattling to him about things. This could be some type of revenge, if you look at it like that.

Steve, he doesn't even glare at me or make snide comments anymore. No, he barely acknowledges me, but when he does, he goes on about Mary.

Two-bit listens to her and doesn't make up his funny and hilarious comments. He stopped brightening up the dull lives of everyone else. No, for goodness sakes, he goes on about that damn Mary.

Dally- oh gosh I almost had a heart attack. Golly- the guy was nice to me. And I don't mean 'I'm rude and rough with ya but you're still like little brother to me' kind of nice, I mean 'pleasantries, politeness and kindness' nice. Do you have any idea how scared I was?

I thought I was having one of my nightmares!

Darry doesn't yell at me as much, but he obviously is drawn into Mary's... Spell or whatever. He talks about her a lot too, and sometimes does the whole 'look at Mary! She has a terrible life but she still can do this or that' and etcetera. It drives me nuts!

I. Don't. Care. About. Mary. Damn. Sue. Damn. Parfait!

If it wasn't for Bob and his dislike for her as well, I'd probably feel utterly and completely alone. Everyone she meets seems to be drawn into her, and it's so ridiculous!

You should've seen Two-bit; when she told him 'please be quiet, I'm thinking' he actually stopping making his hilarious comments.

Nothing is the same anymore, and it all started when she showed up. This isn't like any world I've come to know. Neither fantasy nor reality. And you want to know my honest suspicion?

She is doing something. And that something is annoying and wrong. It needs to stop.

One way or another.

I curled into my bed, Soda mumbling something under his breath and turning, his arm slipping off of me. I felt as though it was useless if it was there.

Like I said earlier- this isn't Sodapop anymore. This isn't the same anymore when he has his arm over me. I shuddered as I thought about how it didn't feel like my older brother anymore.

Maybe I'd ask him to go back to his room- but I kind of doubted he would. I had asked him before, but he always declined the offer of having his own room and bed. I'll ask him in the morning I guess.

Morning came sooner than I thought possible, and I was kind of anxious to ask Soda to go back to his own room.

Especially since Mary was there.

"Hey Soda," I started, glancing up at him. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the deep blue eyes Mary had. "I was thinkin'- maybe you ought go back to your own room?"

He didn't seem to hesitate, only shrug and answer me with, "sure little buddy," and hurriedly go back to the conversation he was having with Mary.

I doubt he noticed it when I left the house.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long on this update, but I couldn't really think of what to do for this chapter. I finally got something down, but I'm not too content with it.**

**Ah well, the fudge is the fudge. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, if that's even possible. It was just kind of hard coming up with an idea for this chapter. Maybe it didn't help that I kept prolonging it so I could reread the book and watch the movie a million times each.**

**Ah well... Oh, did I mention I've written this all via phone? Well, I have. So sorry for any mistakes and such- I don't seem to see 'em til after I upload. **


	5. She Needs to Leave

I sighed in annoyance. It seems as though no one wants to be near me without bringing up stupid Mary.

Everyone I talk to wants to talk about her- I can't even go down the street without hearing someone coo all over her.

How nice she is.

How tough she is.

How beautiful she is.

How intelligent she is.

And how damn perfect she is.

It's not natural for her to be so damn perfect! Her voice just gets on my nerves now and I want to punch a damn wall every damn time I see her!

What the hell is wrong with everyone?! Don't they see that evil glint that's in her eyes?!

I'm telling you, it's an evil glint. The way she smiles and looks up innocently at me, she knows I know she's up to something. And she's doing it on purpose. It's clear to me something is wrong, yet with everyone falling into her web, I can't do a thing about it.

The only ones who aren't under her spell are no life shut-ins and that one Greaser. I picked on him a lot, but even so, one ally is better then none.

It sickens me to the point of nausea now to hear her name. And I don't mean 'Mary' like some other Mary. No, when people say her name, it's in a specific tone.

That tone is like nails slowly running down a chalkboard, making me shudder and growl with annoyance.

She works at the Tasty Freeze and DX, both part time. So I have to deal with her, and I'm pretty sure that Curtis kid does too. His brother works at the DX if I remember, but I don't care too much. After all, his brother is in the same damn trap.

She's always so cheerful, but apparently not in that annoying peppy fashion. Everyone loves it.

Randy and Marcia are such good friends with that thing, and so is Cherry. I've lost the three closest friends I had, and now have none because they ALL have fallen for her lies and trap.

I'm starting to wonder who hasn't. What is her plan, rule the entire world? She could pull it off, it seems.

And that's the last thing I need.

Maybe that Curtis kid could help me out. While he is a Greaser, and always will be, I'd rather not have this Mary Sue Parfait ruling the lives of everyone I know. Because if it gets to that, I'll be stuck listening to her just so she does have them kill me.

That Greaser better not fall for her trap, because I have to get we to leave.

It needs to happen.

One way or another.

I watched Randy pull up in his blue Mustang, sighing when I saw that Mary girl with him.

"Hey," I called out to them. My best friend reluctantly tore his eyes from those deep blue eyes. "I'm gonna head out, see ya later?"

He didn't even respond, just giving me a hasty wave that was more of a 'get out of hear' then 'see ya'.

I doubt he noticed when I did leave.

* * *

**Notice anything similar? ;) **

**Alright, so I have lots of this planned out now, and let me tell you, this is NOT going to small. It's got a longer plot imagined with lots of twists and turns to keep you pulled in, or at least I hope so.**

**The chapters should be getting longer now, since I've more or less finished the introduction of it. **

**I wouldn't mind if you told me what you thought, it'd be much appreciated!**

**And thanks to those who have reviewed, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. **


	6. Are you Insane, Mr Syme!

Bob was relived to see the youngest Curtis he often picked on at school hanging at the fountain at a park. The park was empty now, for it was a little late. The sun had set moments earlier, and only little kids and couples hang around at all, and only during the day.

"Hey, greaser!" Bob called out, getting the attention of the redhead. While having startled looking eyes, he could see past the wall and saw relief in them.

"What do you want?" There was a slight attitude, but the Soc saw it as a question.

Ponyboy watched him curiously, as Bob's expression held some uncertainty. What was he going to do? Obviously not beat him up.

If he was going to do that, why would he look so uncertain? So Pony ruled that out.

Maybe it had to do with Mary?

"Look, I need your help." The older teen finally stated.

"With what?" At this point, Ponyboy knew it dealt with Mary. What else would Bob need his help with?

Bob sighed, looking up to the heavens. Why on earth did asking a Greaser for help have to be so damn difficult?

"Mary has to go- soon."

"Agreed." Pony said it so fast with no hesitance that it both relieved and startled the Soc. Seeing his expression, the redhead explained, "Nobody's the same any more. All I hear about it that girl, and it's gettin' on my nerves. All I hear is how perfect she is, and by everyone. No one gives a hang about anything else 'less Mary has somethin' to do with it."

Bob nodded, "I'm dealing with the same thing." He stated simply. He then brought up the question that was bugging the two of them. "How are we suppose to do this though? We can't rally up a bunch of people, because there isn't a bunch of people we could rally up. And if we try to force her, everyone will probably try to murder us."

Ponyboy sighed. "Probably." He agreed, sighing. How were they suppose to go on about this? "We don't even know how she's doing everything."

"True..."

They both sat on the edge of the fountain in a thoughtful silence, trying to think of ways they could deal with the annoyance that was Mary.

Every few minutes, one of them, mostly Bob, would come up with an idea that would quickly be thrown out.

They had no idea how to approach the situation, and had no idea who it was they could approach for advice either.

She'd quickly figure it out too, as pointed out by Pony. She was observant, and would most likely catch on in seconds. Then she'd probably tell the others, and they'd be burned on a stake or in some abandoned church or something. Maybe drowned in the fountain or stabbed in the backs.

Who knows?

After awhile, though, they decided it didn't matter if they were figured out or not. Why?

"She can tell I don't trust her, that I hate her. And she knows I know," Bob explained, "but she doesn't do anything about it. I think she wants us to do something, 'cause she thinks nothing bad is going to happen to her. That she'll win."

"So this is like a game to her then..." Pony muttered, rubbing his temple with annoyance. "Gosh, how are we suppose to do this?"

"Beats me..." Bob mumbled.

Damn, this was harder than either had anticipated.

They sat in silence for awhile, both looking up at the night sky thoughtfully. Was there anyone they could ask?

"I don't know why," Ponyboy started, "but I think we should ask Mr. Syme for help, Bob."

Bob stared at him as if he had suddenly proposed that they got married and elope. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Maybe this kid wasn't as smart as he had thought.

"I don't know, but would it really kill us of we tried?" Pony reasoned. "I mean, what if he isn't stuck in her little trap? That's one more ally for us, isn't it?"

The older boy sighed, looking into those grey green eyes. "Fine, but if he is, and we went there for nothing, I'm going to hurt you, Curtis."

"Good enough for me." Was the reply he was given.

* * *

The two boys ended up meeting the next day at the park, somewhat early in the morning. While Bob was all grumpy about it, Pony just told him to suck it up.

"Come on Bob, just quit complainin'. You think I want to be here either?" He asked in exasperation as he looked for the house he knew was Mr. Syme's. Once he had to help the man out by bringing stuff to his house, and for some reason, he could just remember it. "Look," he said with minor joy in his voice as he pointed to a nice brick house, "there it is."

"Now we can see if he can help us or if I can beat you up." Bob muttered grumpily.

Gosh he was not a morning person, was he?

They stood for a few seconds on the porch after Pony rang the doorbell, waiting to see if Mr. Syme was there or not.

Ponyboy was praying that he was- he did not feel like getting beat up by this grumpy Soc.

The old man did open the door, looking surprised to see two students on his front porch during the summer. Not only that, but these were two that did not get along. He was always seeing the younger of the two getting pushed into lockers and having his books slammed out his hands by the other all the time during school.

Why were they here now?

"May I help you?"

"Okay, we need help getting rid of Mary Sue Parfait." Bob didn't even hesitate, earning a look from the redhead.

"Who?" The way Mr. Syme asked, however, caught both of their attentions. He said it in a disbelieving and horrified breathless tone.

"Mary Sue Parfait." Ponyboy repeated, feeling satisfaction that Mr. Syme wasn't under her spell.

Now the odds were higher that he could help them, and that he wasn't going to be beaten up.

Thank The Lord Almighty for that.

"Dammit!" That caused the two teens to jump as the older man swore. "Not again!"

"What?" Ponyboy asked with disbelief. Not again?

Seriously? This happened before?

"She's a Mary-Sue, a perfect female. They are the most deadly, annoying, and terrible things to come across if you are immune to their spell." Mr. Syme explained, pulling the two into his house with haste. "Something around twenty years ago, there was one here named Sapphire, and it took a bit to get rid of her. I was younger, but still older then. I was definitely past my prime."

"Are you shitting me?" Bob looked horrified and annoyed. Ponyboy had a similar expression. "So what the hell are we suppose to do?"

"Two smart, athletic, young men? Well, you'll have to do a lot to get rid of her. She's the worst of them all. She's been banished by many dimensions and Alternate Universes as it is-"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ponyboy interrupted, looking at the man with wide eyes. What was he, crazy?!

"Alternate Universes and different dimensions?!" Bob looked just as disbelieving as the Greaser, and that caused Mr. Syme to sigh.

"Yes, it's what English teachers do. We fight off Mary-Sues, trying to keep them from taking over our universe or dimension. I had been hoping that she would stay away from ours, but it seems we've gotten much bigger in the Archives of Dimensions."

"What the hell is that?" Bob demanded.

Mr. Syme wished he could explain everything, give them time to decided whether or not they wanted to go on a dangerous and perilous journey to save their world by going to many others. But he didn't have that time. They needed to go soon before the Mary-Sue's web spread even farther. He had to get them going, whether they liked it or not, whether they believed him or not. Besides, in only a few minutes and after they woke up from being unconscious- which was most likely going to happen if he did what he was going to do, they'd believe him.

He reached around for something behind a bookshelf, smiling slightly as he felt the familiar binding of that book under the pads of his fingers.

"This." The old man pulled out a heavy book, it's cover bland and boring. A blank circle was in the center of it, it being a dark and empty black.

As soon as he muttered some foreign words, however, the black circle was suddenly an explosions of blues, pinks, purples, reds, and many other colors. Ponyboy thought it looked something similar to a galaxy, and found himself staring into it with amazement and awe. Bob thought something similar, his eyes wide with awe.

Neither of them heard the words the old man said, but soon found the colors all around them.

No longer were they in Mr. Syme's house, but now in a world with no floor or walls- just colors.

"What the-!" Bob started, looking around wildly.

"Mr. Syme?!" Ponyboy screeched, doing something similar.

Okay, so maybe Mr. Syme wasn't that crazy after all.

Soon, a bright light engulfed them. After that, both felt themselves collide with a solid, probably a floor or wall, and fell into a dark, blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA! While this may have been sudden and fast- I need to explain that Mr. Syme could not waste time. He had to get them going soon, before the worst Mary-Sue takes over. **

**Goodness, weren't expecting that no were ya? Lemme tell you- I have a lot you won't be expecting. This is just too much fun for me. **

**I hope you're enjoying it by far- and I loved to see your opinions. And I don't care how anyone else spells Mr. Syme's name, I'm spelling as such.**


	7. Leptós Ándras

I slowly opened my eyes, but even more slowly processed my surroundings. I felt fear take a stab at me when I realized the ceiling I stared up at was not my usual faded white one, but a blue and non-faded white.

I sat up with gasping breaths, panic grabbing hold of me. It drugged my mind, keeping me from remembering. When I thought I was gonna lose it and start screaming, I noticed Bob. With a little calmness now residing within my mind, I started to slowly remember.

It wasn't like a sudden wave of memories swooping down on me, as if I was part of some guys murder and had run away. No, it was more like the memories slowly faded back to the top of my mind.

With that, I flopped down. I decided not to do anymore flopping.

With a grunt, I looked back to see a pillow. A frowned, rubbing my now sore head, and lifted the pillow up. Of course.

A book.

Why the hell was a book under my pillow? I'd really like to know. Goodness. People... Don't they have any decencies? Pick up their bloody books and put them on tables, on shelves. Not under the pillows of people who just had a mini-heart attack!

As I was glaring and mentally ranting, I failed to notice a tall man enter the room silently. Not until it was too late and the obvious was going to happen.

"Well, it seems you've awoken." A voice next to me said, making my skin crawl. I jumped up with a girly squeal and stared with horror at the man, who was laughing.

"Oh- dear heavens young man!" He laughed, making my cheeks redden. "I haven't heard somebody squeal like that in years! What a way to make a man's day!" He wiped away a tear, grinning down at me.

I wish he'd stop grinning- it was actually really creepy. Like it didn't suit him, like a fire-wielding snowman. We all know that wouldn't end well.

Thankfully, his expression soon softened to that of a soft smile (which I still say doesn't suit him) and he helped me up. "Sorry, I had small life forms and demons known as children here not too long ago. They must have taken some of the books and hidden them..." He stopped talking and stared at me, now frowning. The frown just made him look scary, not creepy.

Scary.

There is a difference.

"Will you stop gawking at my height?" The way he said that made me do so immediately, but do you have any idea how hard that was? The guy was taller than Darry probably by two feet! And Darry is like six feet tall! That's not a healthy height!

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking away. Why? He was just so... Intimidatingly creepy. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously. Honestly, I don't trust this guy.

He's tall and bald, and really pale. It hard to point out his features besides his beady black eyes because its like they aren't there. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie, and like I said, was really really tall and lanky, as well as slender. Man, he was really creepy and scary.

He gave me yet another smile, one that made suspicion rise to the back of my throat. I pushed it down and kept a straight face, hoping dearly that he would not catch my distrust.

"You may call me Leptós Ándras." I felt as though I should have realized something then, but I couldn't figure it out. I had no idea what language his name was, and even if I did, I had never heard those two words before.

"Nice to meet you, Leptós," what a lie, "I'm Ponyboy." I didn't dare give him my last name, 'cause honestly I didn't trust him. (If that wasn't clear to you already.)

I just wanted to leave, but I knew I needed his help. I finally decided to look around at my surroundings, and much to my joy, found shelves upon shelves of books. I wanted to just rip one off the nearest shelf and read it then and there, but I knew that would have to wait.

"I'm filling in for The Librarian," Leptós said, gazing at the books as well. "He's the master of The Archives, which is where all the Alternate Universes and different dimensions are stored."

"What are those anyways? Mr. Syme didn't really explain that to us." I forgot to mention that Bob was sleeping in an awkward and hilarious position on the couch behind Leptós. I probably didn't notice because I was too busy gawking at the man's height and then the books.

"Mr. Syme?" Leptós looked surprised before grinning. "Why, he was the greatest English teacher known to these archives! It's a shame, he would have explained it perfectly." I think he was lying. Or his tone was lying, like he didn't believe his own words. Like he meant the opposite of admiration.

"Well, what are they? What is this place?" Bob asked, startling me. Leptós frowned a bit before turning to Bob, who instantly looked as though he both regretted his words and just pissed himself. "Uh..." He looked away, obviously intimidated by the man.

Hey, he is pretty scary.

"There is one large world known as the Main Realm, where to them, you two are merely characters in a book. However, imagination has fueled your world and the characters, allowing you to become your own dimension and follow your own path." Leptós opened a door, which showed many spheres. Some of them were really tiny, and some of them were rather big.

There was one huge sphere that was constantly changing colors and patterns. Sometimes colors showed up in the form of stripes, and other times as splats or dots. I couldn't help but stare with awe, my eyes feeling huge with shock and amazement.

Bob also looked awestruck, and it was a miracle either of us kept moving to follow Leptós.

He showed us another globe that was smaller then the huge one, but still kind of big. Only a few others were bigger than it. "This is your dimension." Leptós said plainly, waving his hand at the world.

I noticed something that caused me to frown. "Why does it have that black web looking thing?" Only one second after I had asked, and probably one second before he'd answer, I gave a gasp of realization. "Is that Mary's web?"

Leptós looked annoyed, and that expression grew when Bob kept him from answering. "I think so, didn't Mr. Syme say that she was the worst of Mary-Sue's or whatever and was trying to catch our dimension in a web?" He looked at me, ignoring Leptós. "That's a pretty big web, you know."

Leptós waved it off and coughed, catching our attention. "Your world- while big- takes place mainly in one place. Thus, that web is actually rather small. The world is pretty much that of Tulsa, so I wouldn't worry. Yet."

"What do we do?" I wanted to know now. It's help me (hopefully) get away from this creepy guy, and then I'd be able to help our home. I'd finally get my big brothers and gang back.

Bob nodded his head, and I guessed that he was thinking something similar to the thoughts I had. "We should probably hurry."

By that look in Leptós' eyes, I kinda figured that he knew he scared us. And judging by the twitch of a smile he had for a split second, I'm guessing that's what he wanted. Well... Damn.

"Alright, I'll explain what you just do over some breakfast- you must be hungry. You slept for two days of Main Realm."

"What?" I looked up at him, confused.

"I'll explain that too, Mr. Curtis."

I watched his back as he walked away, really creeped out. "Hey, Curtis, are you okay?" Bob asked me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"I never told him my last name." I said simply.

* * *

**Man, I am having too much bloody fun with this. Leptós Ándras' name was kidnapped from google translate, and I said who he was in the paragraph in which Ponyboy is explaining how he looks. **

**Okay, so this story is going to be a cross over with several things. At least one movie, one other book, and one video game. I'm not changing it to a crossover though, because it's going be crossed over with so many things. I'll just say at the top whether or not the chapter is a crossover, and what it's crossed over with.**

**Glory me, I have so many ideas for this now. **

**Thanks to those who have been faithfully commenting, it makes my hearts swell and smile grow on my gorgeous (note the sarcasm) face. **

**Thank you ****7.06andcounting**** for catching that one from chapter three; '**...as if he had missing for a week and almost died in a fire or something.**' I was waiting for someone to comment on that reference. C; thanks to all you others too~**

**Reviews, they are much appreciated.**


	8. I'm Confused

I stared at Curtis, who stared at Leptós' shrinking form with a gaping mouth. Why? He looked frozen in spot, like a statue.

"Hey Curtis, are you okay?" I asked, frowning when his lips became pursed and thin lined. Under the hard look in his eyes, I saw fear.

He simply shook his head lightly. "I never told him my last name." That caused me to stop in my tracks as he started walking, following the guy who got more and more creepy by the second.

Being honest, this is one man I'm never going to trust. Even if he were to save my life, I don't think I could. How could you? He's just not trustworthy material I tell you.

I slowly followed behind Ponyboy, warily watching the tall and slender man before us.

"Hey... Hey Curtis." I whispered to him, my eyes never leaving the figure before us. "What do you think of him?"

"...I don't trust him- but he's the only ally we have who can explain anything to us-"

"So it'd be wise to tolerate him and pretend to trust him." Leptós cut in, not even turning around. He did turn towards a door though, and when he had opened it, there was a tiny person cooking.

He was half the height of Ponyboy, who was half a foot shorter then me, and had a small and wrinkly expression. He looked up at us before narrowing his eyes. He pointed at Leptós, saying some foreign words that didn't even sound human, all while pointing rapidly at Ponyboy and I.

Leptós replied curtly in the same language, causing the tiny man to flinch and grumble something. He turned and began cooking something, and the creepy tall guy took us by the shoulders and lead us to the next room, which had a dining table, some pictures, and a chandelier.

"I'll explain the main realm thing first," he started, taking a seat across from us. "As I've described before, there is one main realm. In the Main Realm, books, movies, shows, games, and so forth are being made, plenty of them taking place in different worlds and dimensions. Because of that, the timing can differ quite a bit, even for some worlds that take place in the Main Realm's... Environment. So, when I have visitors, many of them are accustomed to their own way of time and date, not ours. Not only that, but some worlds move faster than others, regardless of the world they are in." He took a drink of the coffee that had randomly appeared next to him, and I found that some orange juice had found its way near me while chocolate milk had found its way towards Ponyboy. Odd.

"For example, as odd as it may sound, your world goes by faster than normal, but when you leave and go to a different world, it actually slows down." What? I'm getting confused... "If in your world, it goes by faster by a few hours. When out of your world- if anyone is- it goes by slower by a few hours. If your world went slower as you were in it, then it would go faster if you left." Alright. I'll take that and pray he shuts up about it. I'm getting confused. "So I make things easier on myself and go by the Main Realm's time. It's a little hard to explain, especially to the one's who have faster times, but it gets there... Eventually."

"Can we please let this one go?" I finally asked, both my eyes wide and brows furrowed with confusion. "I think we get it..."

"Or at least I do..." Ponyboy added after glancing at me and seeing my confused expression. I sent him a glare, but honestly I didn't mean it. I was too confused to mean it.

Leptós smiled at us humorously, and decided to change the subject. Thank The Lord almighty! I thought I was going to explode from confusion!

"You said you would explain what we have to do." Pony started, eating a piece of bacon- bacon? I looked down to find that a plate of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon had been placed in front of me. Man, am I slow today...

The man before us nodded, sitting up straight. It only served to remind me of how tall he was, which honestly still creeped me out.

"As you recall, the room that showed the other dimensions in form of small planets is also a gateway of sorts. One can easily touch a dimension, and they will be sent to that place. They serve mostly as portals for those who come here, and that's what they'll do for you as well." He sipped his drink, regarding us with an odd look. I couldn't tell what it was- I've never been one for reading people's expressions. "Mary Sue Parfait had come from a different story of a much smaller world. She had been a character by a amateur fanfiction author who had-"

"Fanfiction?" Pony interrupted, his brows furrowing.

"...I'll explain that later." Leptós dismissed his question with a wave, going back to his explanation. "The author had dislike their idea and soon the story was discontinued, but never deleted or destroyed. This allowed Mary Sue Parfait to continue on in her life, to continue moving and living. But now that she has no writer to control her life, she can take hold of it and do as she pleases. She was a poorly written Mary-Sue beforehand and had some flaws in her character, but she had easily discarded them from herself. Making her perfect. The strongest Mary-Sue for she had no limits."

"I thought you said she was a poorly written Mary-Sue?" I asked. Wouldn't that mean she had more flaws?

"Yes, but Mary-Sue's are frowned upon an disliked in a piece of literature and so forth. For her to be poorly written means she had very few flaws and was obviously perfect. Everyone liked her and she was good at everything she did ." That did sound like that damn girl... "What you're going to do is going to the places where she had rid herself of her flaws. The flaws have manifested into tiny objects, and if you find them they'll go back to her and she'll gain them again, making her less perfect."

"You're going to have to go to other dimensions, for she was smart and hid then in multiple places, hiding them from anyone who might be looking for them. However..." He handed us each a necklace with a little black gem. "This will start to heat and turn white as you get closer to each Flaw. Get any Flaw you come across, though they might belong to a different Mary-Sue. It doesn't entirely matter though seeing as Mary-Sue's aren't wanted and the more you get rid of, the better."

"So when do we start? I think we should go soon, you did say she was the strongest and I want to help our... dimension... as much as possible." Ponyboy looked up at Leptós, and in his eyes was bright and burning determination.

"I agree, we should hurry if she is the strongest, 'cause that means she'll work even faster. So let's go." I nodded and also looked towards the creepy and tall guy. Someone could put him in a horror movie or game, it'd be terrifying.

The smile he sent us at our obvious determination made me shiver.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long with the update (it's my definition of long anywho) but I didn't have the motivation to write for some time sooo yeah.**

**This was a confusing chapter in my opinion, but I don't really care. It's how Bob interpreted it, and he was confuzzled. Had Pony been the one who's point of view we were looking through, he would have simplified it. **

**As for the P.O.V's, it's going to go**

**Pony, Bob, 3rd, Pony, Bob, 3rd, Pony... Etcetera. So does that make sense?**

**I get start having tons of fun soon~ yay~ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *starts choking and coughing- dies* **


End file.
